


Lipstick Stains and Soporifics

by stargirl (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Kisses, boys wearing makeup, if you are looking for a serious fic this is not it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi volunteers to tests Honey Lemon's new invention, a lipstick that induces sleep. </p><p>“These chemicals are untested. What if he – I don’t know, grows scales?”</p><p>Hiro wiggled out from under Tadashi’s arm. “Don’t be such a mother hen, I’ll be fine. It’s Honey!”</p><p>And that was Tadashi’s problem, really. Hiro's gap-toothed smile, bony grip, and thrum of excitement severely impaired Tadashi's ability to say 'no'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these lovely characters!! Hiro's 18 in this.

It was Honey Lemon’s fault, really. With her stupidly adorable glasses, and huge round eyes, and that delighted voice she used, all of which severely impaired Tadashi’s ability to say ‘no’.

Which was why Tadashi was learning how to work a tube of lipstick on a Friday night instead of developing an idea for his final project.

“Wait, what is this for?”

“Shh, don’t speak.” Honey Lemon smeared his lips with a cool substance, clear like Vaseline, that immediately dissolved. She twisted open the tube of bright red lipstick in her left hand.

She ran it roughly across Tadashi’s lips. He caught a whiff of her floral perfume as she crowded into his space. Something flipped in his stomach, and he couldn’t tell if it was desire or discomfort.

“How do you feel, Tadashi?”

Definitely discomfort. “Like I’m in a bad horror movie.”

Honey grabbed his wrist.

“Pulse normal,” she said, her words rushed, “pupils show no sign of dilation – it worked!”

She threw her hands into the air and twirled.

“That’s great,” said Tadashi. “This color is pretty cool, but can I take it off now?”

“Nope!” Honey grabbed Tadashi’s arm, yanking him to his feet and outside into the lab. Instinctively, Tadashi leaned backwards, narrowly avoiding Gogo as she whizzed past.

Honey raised Tadashi’s arm above his head, and he felt like a champion wrestler.

“Who wants to kiss Tadashi?” she asked.

“Wait, _what?”_

Honey faced him, placing a hand on her hip. “The lipstick acts as a soporific. It doesn’t effect the wearer, as long as they apply a membranous salve beforehand, but it defends against unwelcome advances. Now, any volunteers as a second test subject? No?”

Wasabi looked a little afraid, the wrench he held dangling out of his grasp. Gogo snorted.

Fred puckered his lips. A shiver ran down Tadashi’s spine. He gazed at Honey, furrowing his brow.

“Oh, Tadashi,” she said, like she was not at all sorry, “don’t look at me like that! I’m the proctor, I can’t participate.”

“Hey, nerds.” Tadashi’s heart jumped at the sight of Hiro, strolling into the lab with a hand buried in a half-filled packet of gummy bears.

His gaze followed at one flew into the air, completing a perfect arc before dropping into Hiro’s open mouth.

“No,” said Tadashi.

“Hiro!” Honey grabbed Hiro by the shoulders, kissing both of his cheeks and steering him towards Tadashi

“Honey, no,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I need your help, for a scientific advancement. Are you interested?”

“Sure, what is it?” asked Hiro.

Tadashi groaned. He stepped in front of Hiro, pulling him back with a gently grip on his shoulder. “These chemicals are untested. What if he – I don’t know, grows scales?”

“But he won’t! The only thing in this besides wax and red dye is a slightly increased amount of melatonin, a natural sleep hormone.”

Hiro wiggled out from under Tadashi’s arm, a piece of hair falling into his eyes. “Don’t be such a mother hen, I’ll be fine. It’s Honey!”

And that was Tadashi’s problem, really. Hiro's gap-toothed smile, bony grip, and thrum of excitement severely impaired Tadashi's ability to say 'no'. Tadashi had lost almost everyone he had ever cared about, but he could never forget the fact that Hiro had, too. These four lab rats were squirming their way past Hiro’s defenses and Tadashi just had to let them by.

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just promise me he won’t get hurt.”

“Oh, thank you! How could I ever hurt this little cutie?” She crouched, pinching Hiro’s cheeks until they turned a bright red.

“Great,” said Hiro. “Now, what am I doing?”

Honey told him.

“EWW! Tadashi, you can’t let her do this! She’ll sully my virtue!”

Tadashi couldn’t hide his smirk. “She won’t be doing any sullying. I will.” He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s waist, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold and marching back into his office.

“How are you okay with this?” Hiro said, pounding on Tadashi’s back.

Tadashi swung him around, plopping him on the edge of the desk.

“You mean covering my little bro in smooches? I don’t know, it sounds pretty alright to me.” Hiro kicked him in the shin.

A camera flashed. Both boys glared at Honey.

“Face and neck, please,” said Honey. Tadashi caught sight of a clipboard and a round metal object reflecting the sunlight through the open window. _Stopwatch_ , his mind supplied.

He turned, facing Hiro, and his mind went blank.

“Tadashi?”

He blinked. Hiro was staring at him, one eyebrow raised, mouth slightly open. Tadashi kissed him on the cheek. He heard the click of a stopwatch over the pounding of his heart.

Hiro let out a yawn, slumping forwards.

Behind him, Tadashi heard the scratch of a pencil against paper.

“Hiro,” said Honey, “could you do me a favor and punch your brother?”

“Wait, _what?”_

Hiro’s fist shot out, catching Tadashi squarely on the jaw. Pain blossomed in Tadashi’s cheek. He cradled his face in one hand.

“No, it’s not enough,” said Honey. “Keep going.”

Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s shoulders, peppering his entire face with kisses. Hiro’s skin was soft, burning to the touch, and more red than tan.

Hiro let out a sleepy moan. Tadashi’s mouth dropped open, his heart stuttering. He realized he’d slowly gravitated towards his brother until he was crowded into the v-shaped formed by his legs.

Tadashi’s chest ached. His cheeks flushed red. Hiro mumbled something about Mochi.

He kissed just below Hiro’s ear.

An alarm went off, sounding like the bell of an easy bake oven that Hiro once took apart and reconfigured into a flamethrower.

“I’ve gotta get that,” said Honey. She pushed the stopwatch into Tadashi’s hands and darted towards the door. “Just press it when he’s asleep.”

“Wait, you can’t just leave me –“

“Bye, Tadashi!” She slammed the door. Tadashi gazed back at a swaying Hiro. The boy hiccupped.

This was so utterly wrong –

He couldn’t say why.

“Woman up,” he whispered, and he kissed Hiro’s cheekbone. The bridge of his nose. The corners of his eyes.

Hiro, _that little asshole,_ enjoyed it, grinning dopily. He kept running his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Tadashi’s neck, causing Tadashi’s spine to tingle.

 _I could die this happy,_ he thought. _But I won’t._ Because the low burn in the pit of his stomach wasn’t new, and that’s what killed Tadashi. He had always had these feelings, for as long as he could remember. He’d just never let himself address them.

Tadashi pressed a kiss to the corner of Hiro’s mouth, placing a hand on the small of his back.

He realized he was incredibly hard in his shorts.

He scrambled backwards, his grip collapsing. But apparently fate must really hate Tadashi Hamada, because Hiro had other plans. His arms shot, wrapping around Tadashi like an octopus and entangling them so tightly that Tadashi doubted they’d ever separate, that they could ever _be_ separate.

“Tadashi,” Hiro mumbled, his eyes closed, and he kissed his brother directly on the lips. It was insistent, a kiss that belonged to someone who knew exactly what he was doing.

It lasted an aching instant before Hiro pitched forwards, collapsing against Tadashi’s chest and letting out a snore.

Tadashi froze, his eyes glued to the sleeping figure, willing his heart to stop pounding.

A string of red saliva clung to Hiro’s cheek. Tadashi wiped it off with the pad of his thumb. He groped at the desk, finding the stopwatch and pressing the red button at the top.

12:42 blinked up at him.

_Huh. It’d felt like an eternity._

“Aww, he’s such an angel.”

Tadashi jumped, bumping Hiro against his chest. Hiro let out a coo, like a sleeping baby, the direct cause of a fluttering in Tadashi’s chest.

“Hey, Honey,” said Tadashi. “12 minutes, 37 seconds.”

Honey danced over, prying one of Hiro’s eyelids open and pressing a thumb to his wrist.

“I need to up the concentration, maybe make it more easily diffusible.” Her whole body thrummed with excitement.

Tadashi let out a tired laugh. “Alright,” he said, hoisting Hiro onto his hip, “I think I’m just going to take him home. Glad we could help.”

“The effects should wear off in an hour or so, call me if they don’t.” He ran her hand through Hiro’s hair. “Thank you so much! It really means a lot and you’re really great!”

“Don’t worry about it, Honey. You’re gonna help a lot of people.”

Honey flashed him a painfully sincere smile, mouthed ‘I owe you’, and whizzed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up sometime later this week. (there will be sexytimes, i promise) thank you for all the kick ass comments!! they're like smooches :D


	2. Desire

Getting Hiro home was like trying to play catch with a chicken. Although, if Hiro were to be compared to any animal, it would be a koala.

Tadashi bumped into a light pole and bit back an apology. Hiro nuzzled into Tadashi’s shoulder.

 _Definitely_ a koala.

Although this wasn’t the first time Tadashi had carried around his little brother – Hiro had a tendency to fall asleep draped over any available piece of furniture in Aunt Cass’ apartment – this was the first time he had done so in public. Because Tadashi just _had_ to buy a moped instead of a car to weave through the insane Fran Sansokyo traffic.

Tadashi halted at an intersection. A red car whizzed by him, and he heard a catcall from the lowered window. It didn’t bother him. It didn’t make his stomach clench. It didn’t send his pulse racing, because how _could_ it?

“ _Aww.”_ Tadashi craned his neck, catching sight of a girl holding a watering can. Her hair was dyed a bright pink and she had one hand covering her mouth, smiling guiltily.

“Brothers, right?” she asked. “He’s lucky. I grew up with two who spent an entire year pretending I didn’t exist.”

Tadashi chuckled. How _easy_ , he thought. How easy that would be.

“Well, they probably regret neglecting a wonderful relationship,” he said. “It’s just not in some people’s natures to care.”

The girl shrugged, turning away and pouring the rest of the water onto the rosebush. Before the light turned red, Tadashi heard the jingling of the shop door, and he knew he was alone.

\- - -

Tadashi must’ve been more out of shape than he realized, because his sweater clung to his damp skin by the time he dumped Hiro onto his bed.

“Hiro,” he said, “Hiro,– don’t, you’ll stain the – oh, _Hiro_.”

Hiro had immediately rolled over, burying his face into _Tadashi’s_ pillow. And it was _memory foam._

Tadashi sighed, grabbed a textbook the size of his head, and curled up next to Hiro.

Hiro immediately decided that Tadashi’s leg was his new teddy bear and sprawled across it.

Suddenly, the article about motor neurons was a lot less interesting.

It was shaping up to be a long two hours.

\- - -

Because life hates Tadashi Hamada, Hiro slept well past noon. He was on the verge of calling Honey, his leg cramped beyond belief, when Hiro rolled over and blinked wearily.

Sometimes, Tadashi thought, people are born with hollow spaces. Or perhaps they’re drilled in. Tadashi knew he had them, a valley where his parents used to rub his belly when he was sick or a pinprick from where his they hung his diagrams of body organs to the refrigerator. But when Tadashi looked at Hiro, he felt like his entire body was just one empty space.

“You’re up,” said Tadashi, and he kicked Hiro onto the floor.

“Oww. Not cool.”

“Go get that ridiculous lipstick off your face, the color doesn’t even suit you.” Blatant lie. The color made Hiro look like a porcelain doll. But you just can’t tell your little brother that.

Hiro crawled to his feet, took two shaky steps, and tipped forwards.

He reached upwards, pointing a shaky finger at Tadashi. “This is your fault.”

“Alright, buddy,” said Tadashi, slinging one of Hiro’s arms around his shoulder, “we’ll do this my way.”

He perched Hiro on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the faucet, full blast. They both flinched at the horrible creaking sound that rattled through the ancient pipes. After a few seconds, all that could be heard was the steady rushing of water.

Tadashi raised Hiro’s arms.

“Up you go,” he said, tugging the hem of Hiro’s shirt over his head. “Don’t want to get this soaking wet.”

He turned the shirt right side out, folding it and dropping it next to where his knees pressed against linoleum.

Tadashi grabbed a yellowish washcloth, sticking his index finger under the stream of water before soaking the cloth.

Steam collected around them. Hiro shivered.

Tadashi dabbed at Hiro’s cheek, rubbing circles the size of his thumbnail. Holding his hand steady had turned into a monumental task.

 _Breathe_. In his mind, he chanted the word over and over until it turned into a jumble of letters and the feeling of jumping off a diving board.

Hiro didn’t help.

“Let’s do it again, bro,” he said, swaying.

Tadashi’s shoulders relaxed. “You’re like a tiny drunk person.”

He moved to Hiro’s forehead, the cloth cool against his fingertips. He could feel the tiny bump above Hiro’s left eyebrow and each swipe unveiled more and more skin.

Hiro’s head rolled around like it was attached with a spring.

“Hiro, hold still.” Hiro managed to hold his head upright for all of two seconds before plunging forwards. He planted a wet kiss on the corner of Tadashi’s mouth.

“Ugh, I get it,” said Tadashi, wiping at it with the back of his hand, “Payback.” He wrung the towel. Droplets of pink water flew in all directions.

He leaned forwards, wetting the cloth again and inhaled a lungful of steam.

Lips landed on his cheek once, twice again.

“Hey, cut it out,” said Tadashi, but he failed to hold back a laugh.

When Tadashi looked at his brother, he saw a candle burning at both ends. Hiro hadn’t really had a childhood, in between funeral clothes and award ceremonies. Tadashi sometimes wished Hiro did stupid kid-stuff, like throwing water balloons or skinning his knee or – kissing his brother, apparently.

On the neck.

Hiro’s breath came in tiny pants, and Tadashi knew what was going to happen next. He knew it with the same certainty that he knew GoGo was going to be the next Henry Ford, that Aunt Cass would fall asleep in front of the television, that he loved his little brother unconditionally.

“Hiro,” Tadashi murmured, “you’re still asleep.” He _had_ to be.

Hiro shook his head. “I’m not,” he slurred, “And if I am, then this is a _really good dream._ ”

Tadashi ran a thumb along Hiro’s chin. As he tilted it upwards, he felt the brush of tiny soft hairs.

Hiro looked up at him through those crazy long eyelashes. And this was it, Tadashi thought. He was going to turn into a black hole, sucking everything into his path.

He lowered his lips until he and Hiro were breathing the same air, a hair’s breadth apart.

Hiro’s eyes flittered down, up, down again.

“Do it, you chicken,” he said, and the glass shattered. Hiro was absolutely lucid.

Tadashi kissed Hiro, parting his lips, tugging him close. He squeezed Hiro’s waist, pricking his fingers on skinny hipbones and feeling the dip of his hips.

Hiro tasted like lime gummy bears and morning breathe. Tadashi pressed against him to hard that Hiro teetered backwards.

Hiro broke the kiss. “Ow, this is digging into my butt,” he said, and Tadashi had no choice, really, but to tug Hiro onto his lap.

Tadashi kissed him for real this time, without any pretenses. He stroked along Hiro’s jawline, the other hand cradling the small of his back.

Hiro grabbed at his belt.

“Hold on a second,” said Tadashi, and he dumped Hiro onto the floor before stripping completely naked. He couldn’t resist wrapping grabbing Hiro around the waist, _god it was on its way to becoming a habit_ , and stepping inside the bathtub. He stretched his legs out, his toes curling into the hot water.

Hiro crawled up his chest, placing a bony knee on each of Tadashi’s hips. His pants were gone.

For a second, Tadashi just looked at him.

“I used to help mom change your diapers,” he said.

Hiro wrinkled his nose. “Eww, don’t say that. Mood-killer.”

Tadashi grinned, reaching up and biting at Hiro’s neck.

But apparently it wasn’t, because when Tadashi dragged his fingers down Hiro’s almost nonexistent happy trail, he wrapped his fingers around the base of a throbbing cock.

He stroked up and down with a tight grip. Hiro arched above him.

“You drive me crazy,” he breathed, and Hiro gripped his shoulders tight enough to leave angry scratches.

Hiro’s breath came in ragged pants. Tadashi increased his pace.

Tadashi wanted to say something, he needed to formulate words, but with his little brother curled above him, he just couldn’t. Everything was trite and meaningless, he just couldn’t find anything that was _enough_.

So instead, he ran his teeth over Hiro’s skin, at the hollow of his throat. He tasted sweat.

“I never want to love anyone as much as I love you,” he murmurs, and Hiro tips over the edge. Above him, Hiro shudders, and then there’s white hot cum striped across his chest. Hiro slumps over, sprawling across him, and Tadashi feels oddly proud.

The sound of a pop song filled the air, and Hiro let out an angry moan.

Tadashi’s arm flew out, feeling across the floor and closing his fingers around his cell phone. He glanced at the screen and flipped it open. He bypassed the video call, instead clicking the audio icon.

“Hello?”

“ _Tadashi_!” Tadashi winced, holding the phone a few inches away from his ear.

“Hey, Honey.”

“ _Has our little sleeping beauty awoken?_ ”

“Yup,” said Tadashi, glancing down. Well, he _did_. “He’s fine, really, back to his useless self.”

“ _Aww, don’t say that! Hiro is a productive member of society. You, on the other hand – “_

“Hey, watch it, Lemon!”

“ _I’m kidding! Anyways, keep an eye on Hiro, tell me if there are any lasting side effects. Try to monitor his sleeping patterns.”_

“I’m on it,” he said.

“ _Great! Oh, I have to run. Fred keeps asking me to build him a robot sidekick.”_

“Sidekick? Why would he even need one?”

_“Bye, Tadashi!”_

She hung up.

Hiro shifted, burying his nose in Tadashi’s neck. “Next time,” he murmured, let’s role-play. I’ll pretend to wear the freaky lipstick, and you’ll be the one who gets embarrassingly sleepy and affectionate.”

Tadashi grinned and pressed a kiss to Hiro’s hair. “I can live with that.”

Tadashi was filled with empty spaces. He filled them with medicine, with dedication, with goals towards the bettering of society.

Worst of all, he filled them with Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first multi-chaptered fic for this pairing. what a ride. thanks for sticking with me!!

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS CHECK IT i got a blog. rosmarine.tumblr.com


End file.
